The Outsider
by Luna51712
Summary: This was actually a short story for my eighth grade english class but i decided i wanted to post it up... hehehe Axel x Luna My character Rated T cause I'm a paranoid weirdo


The Outsider

"Argh!" said Axel.

"No! Just leave him alone! What did he ever do to you?!" I yelled.

"Luna, stay out of this okay?! I don't want you to get- AH!" screamed Axel.

"Come on guys, I think this freak's done for. You, girl, I wouldn't go hanging around these… things." said one of the strange masked figures.

That was the first time anyone has ever tried to hurt us, Axel and I. We were just picking up some groceries from a store run by one of my uncles. The both of us were just heading to my house, when three masked men began to harass me. Since Axel is defensive of me, he stood in front of the three men and warned them to back off. The men laughed and questioned Axel's manhood. Axel gets easily angered, and when angered, his power releases his fire, breaking the seal that holds back his flames. Everyone in the world knows that those with powers can destroy the world in a heartbeat. Axel revealed himself and his powers, causing everyone to rise against him. I'm surprised he was even alive after that.

We may have… powers that no one else has, but I inherit a special one from my parents. My name is Lunaria Alkiron, I am fourteen years old, and I have the power to manipulate darkness and nightmares. My best friend, Axel Valentine, has the power to control fire and smoke. My friends, Emerald Watson and Shadow Veil, have the power of life and death. These are the only people I know that are just like me: alone, miserable and an outsider. My grandmother says there are more of us, those who possess a power to help the humans in 3005, but I doubt they would do that after all of the awful things humans have done to them. They might as well destroy the world as we know it.

"Ah! God, no not there! AH!" squealed Axel.

"Come on Valentine, if I don't tend to your cuts and bruises quickly, they're going to get an infection, develop puss and stink so bad everyone around you will want to puke. So let me heal you!" I yelled an angrily.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO GOT THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF YOU!" screamed Axel.

"Take it easy Axe, you're going to end up burning down my house, you know." I said.

"I'm not mad! I'M NOT MAD!" replied Axel.

"Ow! See, you burned me on accident because you get blinded easily by your anger. Just admit it, you need anger management or you just need to control your fire power. Literally." I responded.

"I know… shut up." whispered Axel.

"I just… care about you, you know…" I whispered back.

"I care about you too, Luna." said Axel.

With those soft words, I was lulled to sleep, and awoke on my bed, realizing Axel left for home while I slept, leaving a dried trail of blood in his wake. I dragged myself to the window and opened it to find a note on the sill.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I had to check if my brother Reno was okay. Hope to see you at school." "Axel…" I thought to myself.

As I realized I only had ten minutes to get dressed for school, I dashed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and fixed my bed head, then ran to my motorcycle. I mounted the bike and drove to school in a hurry to see Axel.

"AXEL! Where are you…?" I yelled from a scream to a raspy whisper.

I ran throughout the school for what seemed like hours, but there was no sign of the wounded red head. The bell rang for first period and I had to stop my search and head to my first class of the day, Geometry. As I walked to my pathetic piece of wood I call a desk, I hear whispers and gossip in the air. Usually, I would just ignore the chatter boxes, but a spark of interest spread throughout my mind.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't give a crap about what we say." responded Jessica.

"Shut up, it concerns my friend Axel, you know, red hair, green eyes…" I whispered back.

"Oh, that freak?! HA! People like him don't deserve to live on the same planet as us NORMAL humans!" laughed April.

"What did you just say…?" I said through gritted teeth.

No, this can't happen. My heart is pumping darkness through my veins, and a white streak caresses my hair. I feel my body being consumed by shadows, slowly sinking into my own corrupted soul. Now I'm the one who's angered. I cry as my powers take over every inch of my body, devouring my innocence. My body is cold and numb, like a spider web in the winter, barely hanging on to life by a thread.

"LUNA! Please come back! You can't do this! Give her back!" screamed Axel, piercing the air with a hollow cry.

"Everyone, get out! Evacuate the school! Do not panic I repeat, do not panic!" yelled professor Alucard.

It's my entire fault this happened. Blame it all on me, no one else, but me. I continued my rampage throughout the school, desks torn apart, books and pages scattered to and fro. Holes were in the walls and whiteboards thrown out of the classrooms, into the nearby trees. My thirst for destruction was never ending, eventually spreading into the city. Axel did everything he could to stop me, but it was useless.

"Luna, stop, please, what will it take for you to stop and look around you. The destruction and damage, was it my entire fault? Did I cause this? I need to know! I can't resort to, to ending you! I care about you too much to kill you with my bare hands! I'd kill myself before laying a finger on you! Do you hear me Luna? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" screamed Axel with all his might, salty tears trickling down his cheeks, passing his infamous upside-down teardrop markings.

I stopped. My eyes could see clearly now, but all I see are the remains of a city I lived in, in a city I once knew. Pieces of my memories are scattered like ashes in the wind and only teardrops remain.

"I can't live like this…" I whispered.

"Luna! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!" questioned Axel.

"Shouldn't I be asking you those questions…?" I responded in monotone.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel.

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?! Look at all this destruction, this chaos and I caused it all!"

"Luna, you didn't… wait where are you going? No! Come back Luna!" yelled Axel.

I could only hear his faint screams from a distance, not knowing what he ever said or did. I left Axel a note on the remains of my house, leaving my only home for the rest of my life.

"Luna? Where are you?" said Axel.

Axel picked up a note from off the ground and dashed to where I was, or where my remains would lay.

"Luna! NO!" exclaimed Axel.

"It's too late, good bye Axel, I've always loved you…" I silently whispered.

As I heard the late night train coming towards me, I prepared to be smashed into pieces, and have my blood splatter on the train, but I never felt pain. The last thing I saw was a flash of crimson and black before I awoke to a starry night sky.

"Am I in hell yet?" I asked myself.

I heard a familiar voice after mine.

"No, but you wish you were there after I'm done with you…"

"Axel?" I asked.

"In the flesh, I hope…" Axel responded.

"Did you die too?" I questioned.

"Of course not! I was able to ram the both of us out of the way. Besides, do you really think I'd let you die without me?" said Axel.

"Oh Axel! I was an idiot! I never should have done something like that! You meant so much to me I, was willing to kill anyone who got in my way…"

"Luna, before you jumped in front of the train, what did you say to me?" questioned Axel.

"Good bye?" I answered confusingly.

"No, you told me you loved me, and well, I love you too, my precious moonlit night." Axel whispered in my ear.

As he kissed me softly, I realized that life isn't always the way you want things to work out, but if you have something precious to hold on to, never let it go. We may all be outsiders, but it's better to live than to never have lived at all. I learned that the hard way.


End file.
